Inspector Clamp Grosky
Inspector Clamp Grosky is a police inspector from Scotland Yard. He plays a role similar to Inspector Chelmey in the second trilogy. Profile Appearance He wears a pale-colored jacket with a low white shirt and red tie. Clamp's chest hair and quiff are both blue Personality Clamp Grosky is a very athletic and energetic person. He is also very enthusiastic when he gets a case to solve. Biography ''Last Specter '' Scotland Yard's hot-blooded ace inspector sports bulging muscles and a will of iron. '' ''Beneath his tough exterior, you'll find nothing but grit, honesty, and chest hair. ''Miracle Mask'' (to be added) Plot Pre-Game Life Six years before Last Specter, Grosky was a constable at Scotland Yard. He arrested Emmy when a boy accused her of stealing his wallet. Professor Layton came to Emmy's help, and soon sorted the confusion out. In the years between this event and Last Specter, Layton assisted Scotland Yard with several difficult cases, Grosky became an inspector, and he befriended Emmy. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' In Last Specter, Inspector Grosky is involved in Emmy's recollection of her first meeting with the professor. In this memory, Grosky falsely accuses Emmy of stealing a young boy's wallet. The professor manages to clear up the confusion, and leaves before Emmy can find out his name. Although Emmy constantly alludes to this meeting, the professor doesn't remember. After helping Emmy find the case files on Evan Barde's death in the Yard's archives, he races her on foot back to Misthallery in order to inspect the case of the specter. Though he isn't the one who solves the mystery, he is present when Layton explains what the 'specter' and Loosha are, and when he accuses Doland Noble of being behind it. He turns out to be Jean Descole; when he activates the rest of his machines, Grosky evacuates the town square. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva'' Clamp Grosky went to the Crown Petone Theatre in order to investigate suspicious activity. When the game for Eternal Life is announced, Grosky manages to arrest the man on stage. But just as he finishes talking, the person turns out to be a puppet, which blows up like a balloon. As the inspector is still handcuffed to it, he is pulled out of the ship, and when the puppet bursts, into the water where the sharks lurk. He later manages to climb back aboard, but Nina (with Melina's memories) pushes him back off. Later on he manages to climb back on a second time, but just he does, the ship is blown up, forcing him to jump back into the water. Eventually he is rescued by Emmy, who was on her way to Ambrosia. She decides to take him with her in her airplane. In Ambrosia, Grosky arrests some of Descole's servants (after most of them were taken out by Emmy). He remains on the ground when Layton and Luke attempt to save Melina by flying to the top of the Detra-Gigant, for he has to look after Nina. In the end, Grosky arrests Oswald Whistler after he plays a final song on the remains of the Detragan's organ. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' In Miracle Mask, Inspector Grosky is sent to Monte d'Or along with Ronald Bluemile to investigate and help Shibarof and Monte d'Or's police force with catching the Masked Gentleman. He is present when Layton manages to save the town from being flooded by sand, and when Layton helps explain the truth to Randall. Images ''Last Specter'' Artfile10.png ''Eternal Diva'' Enspector_Clamp_Grosky.jpg|Inspector Clamp Grosky on the Crown Petone. IG1.jpg|"I am Inspector Grosky of the Yard and you are all under arrest." Tumblr lg18dgMl361qzg5ono1 500.png|Emmy, Luke, and Grosky. IG2.jpg|Inspector Grosky fighting with one of Descole's henchmen. Miscellaneous Images ClampGrosky.png ClampGrosky2.png|Inspector Grosky without his shirt. Trivia * The hair he has on his chest is shaped like a heart. * In ''Last Specter, ''it is revealed that Grosky can run extremely fast, as he races Emmy on foot to Misthallery, and wins. de:Inspektor Clamp Grosky Category:Characters